


Worth it

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [51]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: Don’t try, i’m not worth it.Character: Fili (Suggested by @oliverfreakingwood)Warning: Some self-loathing there





	Worth it

“Don’t try, i’m not worth it. I couldn’t....you’re the crowned prince, Fili, I can’t...i’d be a useless consort.” You refuse to take the offered bead, hand carved for your braids, a symbol of courtship that you’re not sure you’re worthy of.

“I don’t believe that. Do you think i’ve been raised in some sort of palace? My father was a miner, my uncle stressed the importance of hard work, did his bit as a blacksmith, king or no. I don’t care that you’re a carpenter. I don’t care that you’re not of royal blood or a noble house.” You know that he never had the opportunity to live in a palace, that with Erebor taken none of them really got to act like princes or kings...but he still was. He would be a king one day, provided a throne is found. 

“I wouldn’t know what to do...”

“So i’d help you. Do you really think I know what it’s like to be king? I don’t. I’ve not been raised like that, we haven’t been able to be raised like that. We’d tackle it together, whenever it happens. Uncle Thorin is still alive, I doubt i’ll be taking the mantel anytime soon.”

“You really want to court me, don’t you?”

“Yes, so much it hurts. Please...please let me, give me a chance?” He takes your hands in his own, holding them, closing them around the bead...you pull your hand back, taking the bead from him and reach up to place it in your hair.

“Alright, a chance...prove me wrong.”


End file.
